The invention relates in general to a device for clearing clogged pipes, and more particularly, to a portable device for clearing clogged pipes in holding tank systems as found on boats and recreational vehicles (RV's).
If a boat is on the ocean and the plumbing pipes clog, the toilet and sink cannot be used until the boat returns to land so the plumbing can be cleared. Similar difficulties exist with RV's. The prior art devices have a variety of deficiencies, including being bulky, being difficult to assemble and use, and having complex structure and expensive manufacturing costs. There is thus a need for a portable device to clear the clogged plumbing pipes in these types of holding tank systems.